A liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus that includes a liquid ejecting head, and that ejects various types of liquid from this liquid ejecting head. Image recording apparatuses such as ink jet printers, ink jet plotters, and so on can be given as examples of such a liquid ejecting apparatus, but recently, such technology is also being applied in various types of manufacturing apparatuses that exploit an advantage in which extremely small amounts of liquid can be caused to land in predetermined positions in a precise manner. For example, such technology is being applied in display manufacturing apparatuses that manufacture color filters for liquid-crystal displays and so on, electrode formation apparatuses that form electrodes for organic EL (electroluminescence) displays, FEDs (field emission displays), and so on, chip manufacturing apparatuses that manufacture biochips (biochemical devices), and the like. While a recording head in an image recording apparatus ejects ink in liquid form, a coloring material ejecting head in a display manufacturing apparatus ejects R (red), G (green), and B (blue) coloring material solutions. Likewise, an electrode material ejecting head in an electrode formation apparatus ejects an electrode material in liquid form, and a bioorganic matter ejecting head in a chip manufacturing apparatus ejects a bioorganic matter solution.
In some such liquid ejecting heads, a plurality of liquid ejecting head units, which eject a liquid from nozzles formed in a nozzle surface by driving a piezoelectric element (a type of pressure generation unit) and producing pressure fluctuations in a liquid within a pressure chamber, are anchored to an anchoring plate (for example, see PTL 1). An opening region is provided in the anchoring plate, and the configuration is such that the nozzles of each liquid ejecting head unit are exposed through the opening region. Meanwhile, generally, a wiper member that wipes the bottom surface of the liquid ejecting head (that is, the bottom surface of the anchoring plate, the nozzle surface, or the like) is provided in the liquid ejecting apparatus. The wiper member is configured to be capable of moving relative to the liquid ejecting head.